


Fever Fox

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, DJWifi, Nino has a fever, Sickfic, and he hates hospitals, stubborn Nino is stubborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Nino refuses to go to the hospital when Vixen finds him fever-ridden outside his home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelastpilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastpilot/gifts).



> This fic is for thelastpilot, the ultimate Nino Lahiffe fan. <3

She was only going to swing by and check on him. That was all. He probably wouldn’t even be sitting on the stairs tonight. He had been out of school sick the past two days. He most definitely should NOT be out on the stairs in front of his family’s apartment building if he was sick, but she still hoped he was.

Vixen marched to the edge of the rooftop and peered over the ledge, and there he sat, propped up on his elbows, hat pulled low and headphones in place. His long fingers tapped a steady rhythm against the brick below him. As if sensing her, he tilted his head back, peering up from beneath the red bill of his hat. Vixen let herself fall off the ledge, landing in a crouch.

“I was wondering if you were going to show,” he greeted, pulling his headphones down to rest around his neck.

“I wasn’t sure if you would be up for a visit.” Vixen sat down on the step beside him.

“I needed some air. It was too hot in there.”

Vixen hugged herself. “It’s pretty cool out here.”

“If you say so.”

“Is that fever getting to you or what?” Vixen asked, eyeing Nino’s sweaty face.

“I’m fine,” he muttered, lifting his hat to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand.

“You don’t look fine.”

“Thanks,” he said dryly.

“You know what I mean,” she huffed. “Let me get you to the hospital.”

“I don’t need a hospital. I’m just going to go back inside and get in bed. I’m sure I’ll be better in the morning.” Nino shivered. Vixen pressed her cheek against his, startling him. “What in the world are you doing?”

“This is the only bare skin I have right now,” she said and Nino could feel her cheek vibrate against his when she spoke. “You’re burning up.”

“Crazy enough, I don’t think cheek thermometers are super accurate.”

“Shut up.”

Nino stood. “Look, I appreciate this weird Superman/Lois Lane thing we have going where you visit and say a lot of vague stuff and then disappear, but it’s late and I feel like crap. I’m just going…to…go…” He swayed for a moment and then dropped.

Vixen yelped, catching him before his head hit the brick steps. “If you weren’t so hot, I would not put up with this,” she muttered, hoisting him up on her shoulder. “Hospital, here we come.”

She shifted his weight uncomfortably. While she was stronger as Vixen, Nino had grown a good bit taller than Alya over the last year and she was having trouble figuring out a good way to carry him. 

Huffing, she dropped his limp form to a bench only a couple of doors down. At this rate, she would never get him to the hospital. She pulled her flute around front and tapped the head, sliding the tracker on. A green paw print flashed close by. 

Vixen watched as Nino’s head lulled forward, shoulders slumping. She quickly forced him back against the bench before he could fall to the ground. He mumbled something about pushy bloggers before going silent again. His skin had taken on a waxy sheen that had her worried.

“Chat, I need your help,” she said, keeping one eye on Nino as the communicator switched on.

“I was off to see a friend,” he frowned, looking to the side of the screen. “Is it important?”

“It’s Nino.”

“I’m on my way.”

_____________________________________________

 

“You can’t take him in as Vixen,” Chat Noir frowned as they neared the hospital. He hoisted Nino a little higher on his shoulder. 

“Maybe you can take him in there, say you stopped by and found him passed out on the steps.”

“Alya.”

“He’s not going to want me there with him.”

“Believe me, he’s going to want you there,” Chat Noir assured her. “He’s got a thing about hospitals.”

“What kind of thing?”

Chat Noir shifted uneasily. “He never told you about his brother?”

“Nino doesn’t have a brother,” she immediately replied and then looked towards the hospital entrance. “Oh…oh no…”

“Yeah. Apparently his older brother got really sick when he was younger and they spent a few months practically living at the hospital. Nino said he started to get better and on the day they were supposed to go home he had a bad reaction to something and died.”

Vixen took a deep breath. “Maybe we should take him back home.”

“I think he’s pretty sick,” he said, voice laced with uncertainty. “I can feel him through my suit. He’s burning up and getting a little heavy, if I’m being honest.”

“Okay, hang on.” Vixen dropped her transformation, catching Trixx and letting her slide into her messenger back. “Can you help me walk him in?”

Chat Noir let Nino’s feet touch the ground and balanced him in Alya’s arms so he could transform. Nino swayed and blinked his eyes. “Where…fox…” His head fell backwards and Alya staggered back trying to keep him upright. 

“Damn it, this is bad,” Adrien swore, taking one of Nino’s arms. “Let’s get him inside.”

_____________________________________________

 

“Okay, they said someone is coming to get him in just a few minutes,” Alya said, sitting back down in the waiting area. 

“Say you’re his sister.”

“What?”

“If anyone asks, say you’re his sister,” Adrien repeated. “That way they’ll tell you what’s going on and let you stay with him. They don’t do that for friends sometimes.”

Alya nodded. “Sister. Got it.” She reached over and poked his knee. “You don’t have to stay.”

“I feel like I should, but I did want to go check in with a friend. She’s been sick this week too.”

“You realize I know you’re talking about Marinette, right?” Alya smirked.

Adrien blushed. “Sorry. Sometimes I forget.”

“Go check on her. I was planning to after seeing Nino anyway and obviously that’s not going to happen now.”

He stood. “If you’re sure…”

“Go, Sunshine. Tom and Sabine are visiting his family in the country so she’s all alone. I’m sure she would enjoy the company.” Alya waggled her eyebrows.

“You know it’s not like that. I’m in love with Ladybug,” he said quietly.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself. Now go. I’ll text you later once I know something.”

Alya took Nino’s hand in hers as she watched Adrien disappear through the sliding doors. It was comforting knowing who at least one of her teammate’s was outside the mask. It made it all a little easier.

“Alya?” Nino mumbled, picking his head up to blink unfocused eyes at her.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts,” he whined, letting his head fall back to the curving top of the chair. “Where am I?”

Alya bit her lip, deliberating. “You have a fever and you passed out so I had to bring you to the hospital.”

Nino lurched forward and up, his momentum tipping the chair to crash to the ugly industrial carpet. “No,” he shook his head. “Home. Going home.” He had made it two more steps when a fine tremble ran down his back. Alya took his arm and led him back down to a chair. 

“You’re sick, Nino. We need to get you better.”

“Nino Lahiffe,” a nurse called, stepping into the waiting area.

“Here!” Alya jumped back up from her chair. “Come on, let’s go back.”

Nino shook his head, hunching his shoulders.

“Nino, we have to go back. They’ll just give you some medicine and maybe an IV or something. I’ll stay with you the whole time,” she promised.

“Not. Going,” he growled, starting to shiver.

Alya turned back to the nurse helplessly. “I don’t think he’s in his right mind. I might need some help.”

“What’s he on?” the nurse demanded, dropping to kneel down in front of him. Nino scrambled to pull his legs up into the chair, eyes wild.

“He’s not on anything! He’s just sick.”

The nurse turned back towards reception. “Can you send Jones and Claude out here? I think we have a fighter.”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no,” Nino chanted under his breath. He pulled his headphones up to his ears and held them in place with his hands, shaking his head back and forth. 

“We’re going to need you to stand back,” the nurse warned Alya as two bigger men came into the waiting area.

One of the men put a hand on Nino’s shoulder and he kicked out, nailing the other man in the stomach. 

“Grab him, Jones!” the injured man yelled, doubling over. 

Nino sprang up in his chair and climbed over the next one, ducking a flailing arm. The first nurse grabbed onto the back of Nino’s shirt and he pivoted, throwing her off balance and breaking free. He stumbled towards the glass sliding doors, panting, when two arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Stay, you have to stay,” Alya pleaded, digging in her heels. “Please, you’re too sick!”

Nino huffed, slowly taking another step. “Can’t,” he grunted.

Claude suddenly appeared at Nino’s side, sliding a needle into his arm. Nino squirmed for a few more moments before he drooped in Alya’s grasp. Jones wheeled a bed to them and Claude lifted Nino into it as if he weighed no more than a small child.

“I’m coming with you. I’m his sister,” Alya lied as they wheeled Nino back. 

_____________________________________________

 

Nino groaned, blinking his eyes. The room was mostly dark, save for the muted light from his computer monitor. He could have sworn he turned that off before he fell asleep. He turned his head, wincing at the soreness in his neck. The heart monitor beside his bed beeped rhythmically. Nino stiffened, breaths coming out in small puffs.

Hospital! He was in the hospital. He had to get out. He had to go home. He couldn’t stay. He couldn’t be here. He—

“You’re awake,” Alya smiled, voice scratchy with sleep. She lifted her head from where she had it pillowed on her arms at the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Glasses,” he croaked, licking his dry lips. 

Alya grabbed them from the tray and slid them on for him. “Water?”

He nodded and she filled the small plastic cup. Gauging his reaction with her eyes, she held the cup up to his lips and Nino took a small sip. He licked his lips once and then leaned in for another sip before falling back to his pillow.

Alya sat the cup down and stood by his head. She ran the back of her hand against his forehead. “You’re not nearly as warm as you were. I think your fever is almost gone. You had me really worried.”

“Why are you here?” he asked quietly.

“I…” Alya took a deep breath. She had been trying to decide on what story to tell ever since they had gotten settled in the room. “I was out chasing down a lead for the Ladyblog when I ran into Vixen. She brought you here because you passed out on her.”

“Okay,” he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then opened them again. “But why are you still here?”

Alya felt her stomach drop. “I…I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Was Vixen…did she say she was coming back?”

“No.”

Nino frowned.

“I’m sorry I bothered you by staying. I didn’t mean to get on your nerves,” Alya said stiffly, standing up. “I’ll just go.”

“You’re the one who broke up with me,” he replied, voice soft as he twisted the blanket between his fingers. Suddenly he looked up, eyes angry. “You don’t get to be the hurt one.”

Alya studied his face for a moment before turning towards the door. She stopped just short of it. “You really shouldn’t hang out with superheroes, you know. It’s not safe.”

“Vixen and I are friends. She’s easy to talk to.” He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Maybe she’ll come break me out of here.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay and keep you company? Adrien mentioned you didn’t like hospitals because—“

Nino clenched his jaw. “Just go, Alya.”

“But I—“

“Please,” he interrupted. “I’d rather be in here alone.”

He didn’t add “than be with you” but Alya could hear it as clearly as if he had. 

She nodded her head a little too quickly, eyes stinging. “Right, okay. I hope you feel better soon, Nino,” she managed to get out before slipping thorough the door. She walked a few paces down the hall and slid down to the floor. The sobs bubbled up as she wound her arms around herself, knees curled in close. She had only wanted to keep him safe. She couldn’t help herself though. She couldn’t stay away so she started visiting him in her Miraculous form and now…

In the room, Nino wiped furiously at his eyes, pushing his glasses up on his forehead. He had only thought being in the hospital would be the most painful thing to happen tonight. He had been very, very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve come to bail you out,” Adrien beamed, tossing a small duffle bag on the bed.

“I could seriously kiss you, dude.” Nino grabbed for the bag and pulled it closer.

“The nurse up front told me you tried to leave last night. She said they had to sedate you just so you would go to sleep.”

“I didn’t want to be here anymore.”

“Obviously.”

Nino swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed. “Give me a minute to get dressed and we’ll go.”

“Don’t you want to take a shower or something?”

“I want to get the hell out of here.”

“Right, of course. Uh, I’ll just be down the hall.” Adrien turned to leave and Nino bounced on the balls of his feet. He shot out a hand to grab at Adrien’s arm.

“Stay, please. It’s not…I’m…”

Adrien let himself drop into the chair by the bed without a word. 

Nino chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry, man. This is just…I feel like my skin is crawling being here. I don’t think I can be alone anymore.”

“Dude, I get it. Let’s make like a tree and leave.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”

_____________________________________________

 

“You look awful,” Marinette said, barely lifting her head from the couch.

“You’re not exactly the picture of health and happiness, M,” Alya shot back. She slumped down on the couch and Marinette made short work of pushing her head into Alya’s lap.

“How’s Nino?” she mumbled.

“He still hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you. I bet if you guys would just talk—“

“We’re not getting back together, Marinette.”

“I still don’t understand why you broke up with him in the first place. If you’re both this miserable, it couldn’t have been a very good reason.”

Alya could feel the explanation on the tip of her tongue. She could let it all spill out. She could tell Marinette how she was a Miraculous wielder and she had broken it off with Nino to keep him safe. She could admit that she had done the opposite by building a friendship with him as Vixen. She could confess that she ran out every night, hoping to find Nino sitting on the stoop in front of his home, waiting on her, because she had become addicted to just being beside him.

“It just wasn’t working out,” she said instead. 

Marinette walked her fingers across Alya’s knees. “I’m sorry it sucks right now.”

“Me too.”

“Can I ask you something completely off topic?”

“Off topic would be really welcome actually.”

Marinette sat up, hair mussed and skin pale. “Is there any possibility that Adrien would have visited me in a sexy nurse costume last night?”

“What?!” Alya barked in laughter.

Marinette frowned, shaking her head. “I didn’t think so.”

“That’s quite an imagination you’ve got there, Dupain-Cheng.”

“It really is,” she sighed. “I do think Chat Noir was here though…or maybe I imagined that too.”

Alya pursed her lips. “Somehow that one seems a little more realistic.”

_____________________________________________

 

“I must say you’re looking a whole lot better than the last time I saw you.”

Nino wrinkled his nose. “Sorry about that. Apparently I was little worse off than I thought. Want to sit?” He gestured to the empty step beside him.

Vixen took a seat, keeping space between them. “Are you feeling better?”

“Mostly. Still a little achy and not quite…right, I guess? But I’m getting there.”

“You scared me.”

He ducked his head. “I’m sorry about that. I’ve kind of got a thing about hospitals. I guess I thought I could wait it out here and be okay.”

“Want to talk about it? The hospital thing.”

Nino pursed his lips. “Yes and no.”

“Okay.”

They sat in a comfortable silence on the stairs for a few minutes. The air was cool and crisp and just on the cusp of being too cold to stay out for very long. Fall had definitely settled into place.

“No akumas lately,” Nino remarked, tapping his heel against a lower step.

“Yeah, it’s been really nice.”

“It must be hard never knowing when you’ll be needed.”

“It can be. We’ve gotten a pretty good system going though. It makes it easier with four of us.”

“My girlfr…” he trailed off, frowning. “A friend of mine would be pretty jealous right now.”

Vixen swallowed. “Why is that?”

“She loves you guys.”

“Sounds like she has pretty good taste.”

Nino smiled sadly. “Something like that.”

“Is this a more-than-a-friend type friend?” 

“My ex,” he said flatly.

“Oh.”

“Well, I’m just a barrel of fun tonight.”

“You’ve had a rough few days.” Vixen shifted uncomfortably. “I should probably get going anyway and you don’t need to stay out here. I don’t want you getting sick again.”

“Are you coming back tomorrow night?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I like talking to you.”

“Then I’ll come back,” she smiled, standing. She offered him a hand and he took it.

“Goodnight, Vixen.”

“Night, Nino.”

_____________________________________________

 

“Thank goodness you’re back,” Alya exclaimed as Marinette sat down beside her. “I didn’t know how much more I could take of Sunshine and Smiles.”

Adrien glared up at her and she winked at him.

“Be nice,” Marinette warned. “I’m sure Adrien was wonderful company.”

“Thank you, Marinette,” he preened. “Dude, you’re back!”

Nino smiled and slipped into his seat. “I was afraid you would miss me too much if I stayed out another day.” They did a complicated handshake and grinned.

“Ugh, he’s too cute,” Marinette whispered wistfully as Adrien reacted to something Nino said. 

“He really is,” Alya sighed as Nino tipped his chin back, Adam’s apple bobbing in laughter.

_____________________________________________

 

“Maman and Papa have a bunch of stuff they can’t sell after today. Want to grab a bag and go to the park for lunch?”

“That sounds good,” Alya replied, slipping her tablet into her bag, careful not to bother her sleeping kwami.

“Did I hear pastries and the park?” Adrien turned around hopefully.

“No one actually said pastries, Sunshine.”

“There will be pastries!” Marinette exclaimed. Alya rolled her eyes with a small smile.

“Then we’re in. Right, dude?” Adrien looked at Nino.

“Uh…”

“You should both absolutely come,” Marinette pushed, glancing sideways at her friend. “We haven’t all hung out in forever.”

Nino studied Alya for a moment. “Okay, yeah, sure.”

_____________________________________________

 

“Marinette and I will grab the food. You guys stay out here,” Adrien demanded, placing a hand at the small of Marinette’s back to lead her inside the bakery. 

She jumped at the contact. “Oh! Right, uh, be back in a minute.”

“Sorry,” he apologized as the door swung shut. “I kind of feel like they need to talk to each other.”

“No, I agree. It’s been really…”

“Awkward.”

“Yeah.” Marinette kissed her father’s cheek in greeting and led Adrien behind the counter to pick up some of the less-than-fresh goods. “Do you have any idea what happened? Any time I ask Alya, she just gives some excuse about things not working out.”

Adrien bit his lip. “I think it’s a little complicated.”

“I think it’s stupid,” she muttered. Adrien looked up in surprise and Marinette blushed. “It’s just that they both seem so miserable. And she was really worried about him when he had to go to the hospital. I don’t get why they don’t just work out whatever it is.”

“I think it’s hard to completely open up for some people. I know with La…I have a friend who is like that. It must get lonely.”

“I guess.” Marinette finished filling a second bag and handed it to Adrien. “We better go save them from the inevitable bubble of silence they’re sitting in.”

Adrien grimaced. “Let’s go be heroes.”

_____________________________________________

 

“Are you feeling better?” Alya finally asked when it was obvious Marinette and Adrien weren’t immediately returning.

“Mostly,” Nino answered. He scuffed the toe of his sneaker against the ground. “Uh, I think I need to apologize.”

“For what?”

“I was a little harsh…when you were with me in the hospital.”

“You weren’t yourself.”

“No, I was,” he clarified. “I was angry and scared and I took it out on you.”

“You were right though. I hurt you.” Alya pulled at the hem of her shirt, eyes on the ground. 

“You did,” he nodded. “This is so stupid. Can’t we just—“

“You guys ready?” Marinette asked too brightly, pushing through the bakery door. Adrien stood behind her with two bulging bags.

“Lead the way,”

_____________________________________________

 

“Have you ever been in love?” Nino asked, reclining against the brick.

“Yes.”

“What was it like?”

“Awful,” Vixen replied. “Terrifying and heartbreaking and awkward.”

“Remind me to steer clear of you around Valentine’s Day.”

She laughed but there was no feeling behind it. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I’m in love and it’s awful and terrifying and heartbreaking and awful.”

“I don’t think it’s actually like that for most people.”

Nino chuckled darkly. “We must be broken, huh?”

Vixen ignored the twist of her heart at his words. “Tell me about this person you love.”

“She’s…Vi, she’s amazing. She’s funny and smart, sexy as hell. We were comfortable together, happy. She was like my hat.”

“Your hat?”

Nino tipped the cap off his head, running his fingers over the bill. “This is my favorite hat. It fits just right. I love the color and even the way it smells. It’s starting to fray in places but I can’t bring myself to get rid of it. My grandmother buys me a new one every birthday and Christmas in the hopes that I’ll finally retire it. But even though it’s not perfect, it’s still my favorite hat. I don’t want to give it up. I guess Alya’s like that for me.” 

“What happened?” the fox heroine asked quietly.

“I don’t really know. Nothing, honestly. There was an akuma attack, uh, the giant guy who was stomping cars and cracking buildings, remember him?”

Vixen nodded, swallowing hard.

“I got hurt. Really hurt actually. Both of my legs got pinned under one of the cars and one of my arms was trapped under some rubble.” Nino rotated his shoulder unconsciously. “Everything ended up okay, of course. You guys defeated the akuma; Ladybug did her healing thing. It sucked while it was happening but I got up and walked away afterwards.”

Nino frowned, still running his hands over the hat. “Alya— I guess you figured out that’s her name— she showed up at my door that night, crying. She said it was her fault I had gotten hurt because I had followed her to the battle. She runs the Ladyblog and has to film everything.” He rolled his eyes at that. “I only followed her because I was trying to keep her safe but before I could find her, I got pinned by the car.”

“It’s probably for the best though, right?” Vixen asked. “You won’t have a reason to be near akuma attacks anymore.”

He looked up at her. “I still have a reason. Alya’s not going to stop. I know her. She may not want me around anymore but she’s going to get herself killed if she isn’t careful and I can’t…” He took a deep breath, shoulders slumping. “I love her. Maybe she loves me too. Maybe she’s trying to keep me safe but that’s what I’m trying to do for her…or maybe I’m just fooling myself.”

“Please don’t hate me,” Vixen choked out, pushing her face into his shoulder. “Please, please don’t hate me.” 

“Hate you?” he asked faintly, wrapping arms around her. “Vi, what’s going on?” She shook against him, and Nino could feel dampness through the fabric of his shirt. He gently pulled her away. “Talk to me.”

“Is anyone around?” she asked quietly, eyes downcast.

Nino frowned and then looked down the street. “It’s pretty late. I don’t see anyone.”

Flashing orange light flowed up her body and Alya blinked up at Nino, fear in her eyes.

“You’ve…you’re…”

“I’m so sorry!” she blurted. “I thought I was doing what was best to keep you safe, but I’ve read enough comics that I should’ve known the whole stupid thing would backfire. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much, Nino Lah— oomph!”

Nino cut her off, pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers. She stiffened and then melted into the kiss, winding her hands up into his hair. After a few moments they parted, Nino resting his forehead against hers. 

“Now it makes sense why you made the change to contacts,” he laughed breathlessly.

Alya giggled, giddiness bubbling up inside her. “I broke two pairs of glasses the first week.”

“Please don’t ever do anything like that again. Talk to me. You can always talk to me.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Nino closed his eyes. “I’ve missed you so much and you’ve been right here the whole time.”

“I couldn’t stay away from you.”

He grinned, opening one eye. “Because you love me?”

She pressed forward to kiss him. “Because I love you.”

“Well, it’s about damn time,” Chat Noir chirped from the roof ledge across from the apartment building.

Alya stood up. “What the hell, Chat?!”

Chat Noir dropped down gracefully with a grin. “You wouldn’t believe how awful it has been dealing with her lately. I was tempted to lock you two in a room myself.”

“You talked about us with Chat Noir?” Nino asked, eyes wide.

“Well, yeah…”

“I’m a big fan.” Chat Noir held out a clawed hand. “You’re my favorite DJ since that completion thing at KIDS.”

“Dude,” Nino breathed.

“You know, you interrupted a pretty special moment,” Alya muttered. 

“Sorry about that. I was on the way to see my Lady and couldn’t help by creep by.”

“So you guys all know each other?” Nino studied Chat Noir’s face.

The cat hero took a few steps back. “Uh, nope. Just me and Foxy here,” he laughed nervously, looking down at his gloved wrist. “Well, look at the time. I need to make like a tree and leave.”

“Adrien?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for drabbles and character sketches. :)


End file.
